nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Random-storykeeper/Archive01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the In The Dog House page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 22:19, October 28, 2010 Re:Simplicity Well, if I made it any harder, it would be to hard to read (joke). --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 13:00, October 29, 2010 (UTC) How to add WIP template Your welcome. There very easy to add, you just put then after the pipe (|) but before the end brackets (}}) write down your username. The username has to be exact. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 15:32, November 5, 2010 (UTC) What Comes Next? You have been accepted into Nitrome Wiki:What Comes Next?. (Gosh, you know, I do all these by HAND!!!) -- 01:15, November 27, 2010 (UTC) WCN Leadership You show initiative. Would you like WCN leadership? -- 20:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Destroyable Blacks It's Destroyable Blocks. One of my many typos. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 13:24, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Level Articles I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply sooner. I actually saw the message yesterday, but was not able to reply to it. Anyway, Level articles sound like a great idea! Uploading images for them would be good to, since there are some areas in a level that would be very hard to explain. I think we have to ask Crystal lucario if we can do that. But, I was reading the Tutorials for Wiki stuff, and they said "the wiki belonged to the community" or something like that. But that was probably written by the same person who wrote in a tutorial "all images should be uploaded in .jpg". About the Main Page. The poll was updated monthly, until some person I will not call a moron started a war, then I left. I guess I forgot about the poll. But the featured article, I don't think we have enough articles for a featured article (wiki's with usually over 2,000 articles have featured articles), so the featured article will stay the same. You can request new featured articles at Nitrome Wiki:Featured Article if you want. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 21:05, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I hate to disagree NOBODY, but ABSOLUTELY NOT!!! It removes a major part of the game articles, which are meant to include a level-by-level guide. You can put pictures and videos of levels in the articles, and improve the guides in the articles, and make articles for places in the game (naming them after what they are, not the level), but specific articles on every level of the game are pointless and redundant. Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 21:53, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : If they are so pointless and redundant, how come there are separate articles for each Interactive Object and hazard in some of the games? I just thought that describing levels, both guides and descriptions, would be long and huge, especially for many of the games with, say, 10 levels or more. Doom -> Random-storykeeper (talk) 00:10, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :: They are objects. Levels and walkthroughs are gameplay. Objects should have their own articles, gameplay should be merged with its respective game, list, or enemy article. (This is Bulbear on a different PC) ::: Okay, but that didn't really answer my question. Any way you could specify that for me? Doom -> Random-storykeeper (talk) 03:39, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'm saying, the reason we have so many articles for enemies, weapons, blocks, etc. is because they are objects, which deserve their own article. Levels are not objects, objection #1 (pun not intended). Yes, their pages would be long, but we would be greatly shortening each game page. Again, you CAN describe levels, upload images + videos, etc., just do it as part of the game article. Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card! [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 14:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Okay. I think I'll try uploading pictures for levels of Magneboy or something. Thanks for telling me! Doom -> Random-storykeeper (talk) 18:46, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas Random Storykeeper! I hope that you have a good time during this festive season! -NOBODY Re: Merry Merry Christmas! Thank you for the kind message. I may be an aethiest but I still love Chritsmas, mainly because of the presents. He he... Unit4545 04:55, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : Well, there usually seems to be something people can enjoy out of a holiday =). Oh yes, and happy 2011! I'm about 11 hours into the new year. Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 18:56, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Stuff you said on my page I'll try to fix the Disambiguation. And about your last message (the Mallet Mania one), you did the template right. I guess I just forgot about the message, since I only check my Talk Page when new messages are posted. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 14:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : Ah...thank you very much =D. I thought you wanted to ignore me or something like that =P. Guess I shouldn't think those things. Anyways, thanks! Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 23:51, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Flipside N' Rush (Again) I didn't really WANT to keep it, Nobody just noticed that there are a lot of S's and D's. Anyway, great idea! Lets put them in thier articles! I know this may seem weird, but I saw a lot of Similarities and Diffrences between Dirk Valentine and Mallet Maina! That is my anser, Random Storykeeper! (Sorry if I spelled that wrong) From, The Guy Who Is Going To Play Blast RPG After This Message! (That may or may not be true) : All righties. I mean, you could take a look at all the games side by side and wow, a lot of similarities and differences could come up. I mean, all games have their own similarities and differences. Could you just reduce them to similarities instead of "similarities and differences"? Cool signature, by the way! Blast RPG is an awesome game, though it's been a while since I've played it. Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 17:30, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Blog Delete & Story Do you know how to delete or change the name of blogs? From, TinyCastleGuy To see a story, please keep reading. Do you know how to delete (or change the name of) blogs? If your busy, I can always ask NOBODY (I mean the user) Bye Ya! I mean See Ya! From, Dirk HEY! Dirk, get off my message! Really From, TinyCastleCorp. Ok, Really, why do Nitrome Chracters do this? Truly From, TinyCastleGuy NOT DIRK VALENTINE OR THE KNIGHTS FROM CASTLE CORP!!! Hey, mabye I could join Castle Corp-Castleware For All Acaisons! (How do you spell acaisons?) From, TinyCastleGuy P.S. I'm sorry that letter took... BANG! Oh No! The Message Got hit by Toxic's basic bomb! Hmm... Bomb.... Mabye I should buy a Power Bomb! Here, Seagull! Take this burnt messge to Random Storykeeper on the Nitrome Wiki! Well I'm off to go Shocking!! I mean Shopping! Wow, that took a long time. Oops, I need to buy the Power Bomb! From, TinyCastleGuy RE: Blog Delete & Story Ok! Thanks for the anwser! I actulley (Oops I spelled that wrong) am a really good speller. I just mke mistakes sometimes. From, TinyCastleGuy P.S. The Power Bombs were out of stock! :( : Aw, gee. That sucks =( =(. But glad the message got to me! Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 00:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: NES Photos What? No! I just got the photos from those posters on the blog. From, YouKnowWho (TinyCastleGuy) Answers to your questions '''Q: Where did you get the NES pics' from? A: When Nitrome announced the NES, they scanned the Box for the console and a poster showcasing several games on it (viewable here) Q: Where did I get the information that the Upcoming game is "The Bucket"? A: Tobie (also known as Nitrome Tobie, a retired Nitrome Wiki contributor) found out it was The Bucket becuase the characters shown on promo flyer 1 (linked above) had a picture on it that matched the Upcoming Game picture. He also emailed Mat, and Mat emailed back saying Tobie was right, and that Mat made it using a Brush tool in Photoshop. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 16:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fat Cat stuff You right about Lethal Spray, its the stuff the Owl is covered in when the N Button is pressed. And yes, you can remove the lethal spray link. The Rockets in Fat Cat are enemies, and they are the rockets with the legs that come down in like 2 levels after the First Boss. What distinguishes an enemy from a hazard? Enemies move, attack, and are usually alive (usually having a face). Hazards stay in one place, and dangerous to the player. Sometimes a Hazard may move, but not all of it may move. About specifying enemies, I'll make a list and post it on your page sometimes. A lot of the enemies for Fat Cat were hard to name, and I ended up making hard to understand names like "Tri Pointed Cube", "Flower Gollem", etc.. I used Gollem becuase I couldn't find any other word to use. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 15:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Fat Can enemies list I finished a list of the Fat Cat enemies. If you still find the descriptions a bit vague, let me know and I'll upload a picture of it. Here is the page >User:NOBODY/Fat Cat list< --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 22:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Fat Cat Enemy List If you want, I'll do the Transparent background for all of the Enemies. I use Gimp2 to give them transparent backgrounds, and it is very easy to use. I don't think Microsoft Paint can make transparent backgrounds. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 14:53, January 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: (Random) Poll Idea That sounds like a great idea! I'll put it up on the Nitrome Wiki when I have time. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 14:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure You can use it for Mallet Mania, but JUST for Mallet Mania. Always ask me when you are going to use the type of template for other games. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 18:30, February 13, 2011 (UTC) not leaving of course i'll stay. Although completely frustrating considering my editing background on the Super Mario wiki with Tiny Castle Guy, those are the sort of things I notice. But I’m not going to leave just for that. Another thing is the pictures. They also can be reused. Right now, that is what I’ll be adding the most; good, quality pictures that can be reused. Known for quality, not quantity; GG445 (talk) 22:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) p.s. where did you learn about my expertise? Another user? The fact that on every other wiki I'm on frequently uses the same name? lucky guess? let me know, I want feedback on my reputation (not being snobby). ok sure i know a lot. now that we both know a lot about me, here comes a rant. now look at this page for an example for how to merge articles. Or this one. Or this one. pictures of those in different games because they are different. Now for pictures. *Pink goo (on planet) *Pink goo plant *sign post *+100 Points block *Kitty All the same picture from the same game, 5 different uses. think of all the savings! Save pictures, live better. Walmart. oops... GG445 (talk) DO NOT USE ONE IMAGE OF SPIKES FROM ONE GAME AND SAY THAT'S WHAT ALL SPIKES LOOK LIKE! use the links at the beginning of my comment for examples. In short, pictures of things from different games in one article? good. tiny pictures of things from the same game when one big picture would do better? bad. Thanks for the feed back on my argument, though. keep talking. I want to make it as clear as possible. RE: Canary level 8 All my game saves were erased, so I don't know what to do. I'll play up to level 8 an tell you how I get past it, today. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 14:04, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Was the rock you cut before or after the first Gravity Orbs? There are 4 rocks in the level like the one you described. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 17:35, March 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: WCN Leaders OKAY! Leave it to me! Oh, btw, why not let NOBODY be a leader too? --Matacorn 00:45, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : Mmm... didn't NOBODY quit WCN because of boredom? I suppose you could always ask again, or if you want, I'll help you reorganize the page. Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 01:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I added what needed to be done so that the page would be easier to use, but only got to the letter E. Do you want to be a project leader? Matacorn 22:33, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : Are you serious? Sure! But what can I do? Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 00:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main Game Article Yes, leave everything about the game on it's page. Here they are. Matacorn 00:40, March 24, 2011 (UTC) *Level descriptions *Controls *Mode (ex: 1-player) *Enemies *Hazards *Pick-ups *Interactive objects *Storyline *Boss(es) *Points *Trivia Templates Templates go like this: They are used for power-ups, enemies, bosses, and pretty much anything else. You can check out other wikis for some examples. Matacorn 13:55, March 24, 2011 (UTC)